


possibilities

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt: Would a Ken gangbang be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> canon, but jaehwan has a tongue piercing.

“Well? Would it?”

It’s definitely past sober o’clock for all of them, some more so than others.

One bottle of soju warms the heart; two makes friends. Three, four, five, six, seven and eight means not knowing where you end and another person begins in the warm puppy pile on the living room futon where they’d begun horizontal and slowly slid into the vertical. There’s just something about ending a promotion cycle that feels like it’s not over until you do it with a huge alcoholic bang; in more ways than one, apparently.

Jaehwan waits for an answer, his head lolling back on Hakyeon’s stomach as he lazily plays with his tongue stud between his teeth; knowing they can all see it and knowing exactly what paths their minds are taking them down.

“Jaehwan-” Hakyeon begins after a very heavy pause, but Jaehwan cuts him off.

“You all want me in some way or another. There’s a ‘definitely wants me’ group, a ‘down to fuck if I offered’ group, and a ‘still in denial’ group of one.”

“And who exactly,” Sanghyuk murmurs, “is in which group?”

“You and Wonsik are in the first one,” Jaehwan announces bluntly, and Wonsik lets out a stark dying-cat yelp as Sanghyuk pauses, then shrugs in agreement.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Hongbin rolls his eyes so hard at Wonsik trying to look innocent that his eyes nearly roll right out of his head. “Don’t try to act like you don’t know what he’s talking about. We _all_ know what he’s talking about.”

“Try to be cool about it for once, like Hyukkie,” Hakyeon advises.

“Fact is fact,” Sanghyuk leans back on his hands. “But don’t let it feed your already-oversized ego, hyung.” Jaehwan playfully sticks his tongue out at him, delighted to be right.

“So that’s why you’ll cuddle with him and not with me,” Taekwoon accuses Sanghyuk indignantly, hiccupping.

“I just don’t want to listen to your gossiping, hyung,” Sanghyuk drawls back, and neatly dodges the clumsy kick Taekwoon sends his way. Hongbin gets it instead.

Wonsik is still speechless and rapidly turning crimson.

“I’m going to go ahead and say I’m in the ‘down to fuck’ group just so he doesn’t have the satisfaction of outing me,” Hakyeon quickly declares, one hand raised, and grins at Jaehwan’s subsequent pout. “Knew it. He’s loving this.”

“So that leaves-”

The four of them stare at Taekwoon and Hongbin, who stare back with varying degrees of stoniness until Taekwoon closes his eyes in mortification and moves a tiny fraction closer to Hakyeon, lumping them together.

Jaehwan crows in joy as Hongbin’s eyes nearly pop right out of his head. “I’m – I’m _not_ -!”

“You are,” Jaehwan assures him. “Trust me, you are. You’re just proving my point.”

“No, I find Hakyeon hyung more attractive than you,” Hongbin shoots back, and Hakyeon is confused for a moment over whether he’s just been insulted or complimented.

“We’re not talking about your secret boner for Hakyeon hyung,” Jaehwan says breezily, and Hongbin begins to splutter right alongside Wonsik. “Shut up, Binnie, and just accept it. You can say it’s the soju talking if it makes you feel better. Now, for the matter at hand.”

“You’re actually serious, aren’t you?” Sanghyuk says, tinge of wonder in his voice. “You really are.”

“Of course I am. I’m curious and horny, all of you are gagging for me, we’re all drunk and can say we don’t remember anything tomorrow morning. What better opportunity are we going to get?”

“Or we could… _not?!_ ” Hongbin offers, tone dripping with barely-concealed sarcasm.

Jaehwan sits up with an air of being put-upon and gets to his hands and knees, crawling over Sanghyuk’s legs to get to Hongbin who belatedly realises he has nowhere to run; wedged between Hakyeon on one side and Taekwoon on the other and weighed down by Wonsik’s weight across his lap – he rears backwards unsteadily only for Jaehwan to grab him by the collar and swallow down his panicked protests as Jaehwan kisses him.

Imagine this: the visual of Jaehwan’s full mouth moving against Hongbin’s with the backdrop of Hongbin’s gorgeous side profile and jaw; flashes of tongue and metal; Hongbin’s collar held tight in Jaehwan’s fist and Hongbin’s fingers wrapped weakly around Jaehwan’s wrist as Hongbin slowly stops fighting him and begins to kiss back.

Now imagine this: four dropped jaws and four suddenly very turned-on boys holding their breath and trying not to let their own imaginations run away with them.

Jaehwan moves an alcohol-laced whisper’s space away, and Hongbin blinks. “What were you saying again, Bin?”

“You’re a smug bastard, you know that, hyung?” Hongbin answers, breath coming a heartbeat too quickly. “Oh, fuck it.” Hongbin surges forward once more, chasing Jaehwan’s mouth. Jaehwan begins to unbutton his shirt with one hand, the other tugging up the bottom of Hongbin’s tee as they kiss more urgently, and Wonsik doesn’t realise how hard his fingers are digging into Taekwoon’s thigh until Taekwoon yowls.

Hakyeon watches for a moment, licking his lips, then shrugs and gets to work on Jaehwan’s jeans and then his own. _Why_ has firmly become a searing haze of _why not_ at the incendiary sight and sound of Hongbin and Jaehwan with their mouths on each other _;_ the pile of discarded clothing and the amount of exposed skin grows in tandem as Sanghyuk nudges Taekwoon’s shoulder with his and jerks his chin at Taekwoon’s shirt before pulling his own over his head. Taekwoon stares before his hands begin moving of their own volition; Sanghyuk winks.

Wonsik has unconsciously raised both arms protectively in front of himself as if that’s going to save him, the only one out of all of them that hasn’t embraced yet that this is going to happen – the irony of him also being the one with the most desperate longing for Jaehwan doesn’t escape Hakyeon, who squeezes Jaehwan’s shoulder lightly and waits until Jaehwan stops kissing Hongbin breathless long enough to turn to look in the same direction he is.

Jaehwan breathes very quietly – ‘ _oh_ ’ – and stills, holding back. “Come here, Wonsik. It’s okay.”

Taekwoon presses quiet fingers into Wonsik’s back as Hongbin moves to make space for him, and Wonsik tentatively crawls over to Jaehwan. He’s _trembling_ , and Jaehwan holds eye contact until the last moment before he captures Wonsik’s mouth.

Wonsik doesn’t open his eyes when Jaehwan breaks the kiss, breathing ragged and flushing deeply prompting a fond “you big softie” from Hakyeon. Jaehwan touches Wonsik’s cheek gently.

“Will having your dick in my ass make you feel better?”

Wonsik’s eyes fly open as Sanghyuk bursts out laughing, Jaehwan’s smile turned wicked.  

“What the hell is all this sappy nonsense?” Jaehwan demands. “We’re drunk, we’re pretty and we’re about to get our dicks out. Will someone fuck me already?”

“As you wish,” Hakyeon says, pushing him down onto the futon in a tangle and yanking his jeans off, forceful and proprietary in a way that Jaehwan shivers deliciously at.

“You know what I want,” Jaehwan grins, head falling back as Hakyeon climbs on top of him. “Always can count on our leader.”

“Isn’t this going to be more of a – a _queue_ bang than a gangbang,” Hongbin muses, lips still kiss-swollen and distracting. “Not like all of us can do him at the same time.”

“We should go in order of dick size. Smallest first so we work him open from there,” Sanghyuk suggests, undoing his pants, and Hongbin grins.

“You’ll be first, then.”

“People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, _hyung_ ,” Sanghyuk replies sweetly. The last of them hurriedly get rid of their remaining clothes at the sight of Jaehwan naked and sprawled open unselfconsciously underneath Hakyeon, the tips of Taekwoon’s ears gone pink. Jaehwan knows he’s on show, can feel their eyes on his bare thighs and hard cock and curve of his ass as Hakyeon kisses him like he’s never been kissed, soul-searing and possessive.

“I want two of you at once,” Jaehwan announces, more moan in his voice than anything as Hakyeon releases his mouth to kiss and suck down his neck. “I know I can take it.”

“Two of us – inside you?” Wonsik finally finds his voice, and the sheer awe in it makes Taekwoon duck his head to avoid laughing in his face. “Is that even possible?”

“When there’s a will there’s a way,” Hakyeon answers for Jaehwan. “What are the rest of you standing around for?”

“Exactly,” Jaehwan repeats. “What are the rest of you standing arou-” he breaks off with a jagged groan as Hakyeon moves south and swallows him down to the base, Hongbin raising an impressed eyebrow at Hakyeon’s apparent lack of gag-reflex. The sound of Jaehwan moaning uncontrollably at the feeling of having his cock swallowed deep down Hakyeon’s throat galvanises Sanghyuk to get to his knees and shuffle over, one hand on his cock guiding it to Jaehwan’s mouth. He nudges Jaehwan’s lips open with the head and Jaehwan makes a deep sound of pleasure to finally have his mouth filled and takes Sanghyuk’s cock eagerly so that his moans are muffled around it. The feel of Jaehwan’s tongue stud rubbing against the underside of Sanghyuk’s cock has Sanghyuk crying out in surprise, the sensation mindblowing.

Hakyeon breaks away from Jaehwan for a moment, getting up and walking towards Jaehwan’s room without a word – Hongbin takes Taekwoon’s and Wonsik’s hands and tugs them down with him to join Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Jaehwan flips over onto his stomach to suck Sanghyuk off better, one of Sanghyuk’s large hands in Jaehwan’s thick hair and the look in his eyes intense. The view from behind is spectacular; Jaehwan’s legs spread wide, ready to be fucked.

“My turn?” Hongbin asks, as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, and Sanghyuk pushes deeper into Jaehwan’s mouth in bratty reply. Jaehwan gags at the sudden thrust and comes off Sanghyuk’s dick, gasping and one fist clenched in the futon.

“Share your toys, Hyukkie,” he pants, looking up at Sanghyuk with mischief in his smile.

Sanghyuk tightens his hand in Jaehwan’s hair before letting him go and giving way, Jaehwan positioning the other three with brief instructions so he can suck Hongbin off while working Taekwoon and Wonsik with both hands, Wonsik staring at Hongbin’s cock sliding slick into Jaehwan’s willing mouth while trying to hold on through every twist and pump of Jaehwan’s hand on him. Taekwoon’s covered Jaehwan’s hand with his own, moving it in slow but punishingly tight strokes right from base to tip; chest heaving with deep measured breaths until Wonsik can see the precome glisten and smear over the head of his cock.

Hongbin’s got his head thrown back, one hand steadying himself on Wonsik’s arm and the other around the back of Jaehwan’s neck, and Wonsik can feel the trembling start to return.

Jaehwan takes turns with all of them, swallowing them down and tasting them, small noises of pleasure as they fill his mouth and his full lips and pierced tongue wrap around the thickness of their cocks, taking them as deep as he can go like he’s hungry for it and loving their answering moans. Sanghyuk has one hand on his own cock and one stroking lazily between Jaehwan’s legs, Jaehwan’s cock swollen and heavy hanging between his thighs testament to how turned on he is being used like this; moaning every time one of them urges him deeper. It’s wet and messy, saliva running down Jaehwan’s chin as well as down their cocks and balls and the sounds obscene – Taekwoon can’t help but picture the same sounds as someone pounds into Jaehwan, lube messy and wet and hard cock slick and sliding hard and fast into Jaehwan, burying inside him and finally filling him with milky come.

Hakyeon returns quietly with something in his hand, and hums appreciatively at the sight that greets him.

“Already in position, I see,” he murmurs, sliding a hand over Jaehwan’s ass and roughly grabbing an admiring handful. He cracks open the bottle of lube and pours it over Jaehwan’s hands on both Wonsik and Hongbin’s cocks, the suddenly-increased slide almost making Hongbin’s knees buckle as they groan out in unison. Jaehwan comes off Taekwoon’s cock for a moment to give Hakyeon an approving glance. Hakyeon salutes him with the lube bottle.

“Come on, the two of you,” Jaehwan urges, impatient. “You know what I want. Fuck, don’t make me beg.”

It takes a little manoeuvring before Hakyeon is lying underneath Jaehwan who remains on his hands and knees, Sanghyuk positioned and waiting behind Jaehwan as he stretches him open with one of Jaehwan’s plugs, getting him ready for Hakyeon first. Jaehwan continues working the three others with his hands and mouth and whimpering around Taekwoon’s cock every time Sanghyuk works the plug in deeper. He pushes his hips back, yearning for a something more substantial like a thick cock or two instead of a toy.

Sanghyuk finally lubes Hakyeon up, using a lot as Hakyeon directs him, and Hakyeon slides sweet into Jaehwan prompting a guttural moan of relief from Jaehwan, the vibration of his voice around Taekwoon’s cock making Taekwoon gasp and pull, none too gently, on Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan hisses at that, cheeks flushing, and flexes his hips, revelling in the feeling of Hakyeon hot and hard inside him.

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon prompts, voice strained and hands firm on Jaehwan’s hips holding him still. Sanghyuk takes a breath and lubes his fingers and his cock liberally, letting Hakyeon thrust a few times into Jaehwan so that Jaehwan’s body can adjust to Hakyeon’s thickness first before slowly, ever so slowly, working in one finger alongside Hakyeon’s cock.

Jaehwan shudders, a full-body shiver that has Hakyeon digging his fingers into Jaehwan’s skin and struggling to breathe steady against the feeling of Jaehwan’s increased tightness and Sanghyuk’s finger working in slowly. Every sensation is magnified, and Hakyeon lets his head fall back, breathing laboured.

“Hyung, tell me if it hurts,” Sanghyuk says, eyes flicking up in concern.

“Keep going,” Jaehwan tells him, a rawness in his voice that none of them have heard before. He’s come off Taekwoon’s cock in order to breathe through it, and Wonsik, Hongbin and Taekwoon are staring transfixed. Jaehwan’s whole lean body is taut, pale skin flushed pink and beautiful face serious as he takes it, hips moving in tiny movements in time with his gasps.

Sanghyuk is so careful and so slow that Hakyeon feels like he’s going to scream – two fingers now, and his blood is thundering in his ears with every cautious move of Sanghyuk’s fingers along his cock as Sanghyuk slowly stretches Jaehwan out. Sanghyuk removes his fingers and uses the plug once more, Hakyeon crying out the same time as Jaehwan at the size and pressure. Jaehwan’s arms have started to shake, and Hakyeon pulls him down onto Hakyeon’s body in an embrace, skin hot and thrilling, to take the weight off his hands in order to help him relax. Wonsik moves around to be able to see better, mouth going slack at the sight of Hakyeon buried inside Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s look of concentration, lube smeared all over his hand, and Wonsik’s cock twitches hard. Lee Jaehwan is sin personified.

Sanghyuk swears under his breath as Jaehwan’s body eventually swallows the plug, and then three fingers easily once the plug is removed; he steadies himself as he lubes up his cock, moving closer towards Jaehwan and guiding himself to slowly push in alongside Hakyeon. He’s so tall he nearly covers Jaehwan’s body with his, and he rests his forehead on Jaehwan’s back, inhaling the scent of Jaehwan’s skin deeply until there is truly nothing left that he can hear or feel but Jaehwan as he begins to push in. All three of them gasp, Jaehwan panting sharply as Sanghyuk gently enters Jaehwan slow millimetre by millimetre, eyes screwed shut at the overwhelming sensations as he feels Jaehwan trembling underneath him and Hakyeon trying to take deep, steadying breaths.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ ,” Hakyeon rambles, not knowing if he’s trembling himself as well or it’s just Jaehwan in his arms. “This is crazy.”

“It feels incredible, though,” Jaehwan murmurs weakly, hairline damp with sweat. “Tell me I feel good.”

Hakyeon lets out an amused rush of breath; but of course Jaehwan wants praise. “You do, Jyanie. You feel fucking amazing. A-plus ass, ten upon ten would recommend.”

“Good,” Jaehwan grins, ragged gasp ripped out of him as Sanghyuk finally slides home.

It feels like the world stills for a moment, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon both buried inside Jaehwan and everyone holding their breath. Jaehwan is stretched unbelievably tight around their two cocks, stretched wide and open and ready.

“Okay?” Sanghyuk asks, voice barely there.

“Move,” Jaehwan says decisively, pushing himself up onto his elbows again and looking at Taekwoon and Hongbin. “Who gets to come in my mouth?”

“Age before beauty,” Hongbin murmurs, grinning slightly at Taekwoon and then at Jaehwan in mock politeness. “I’ll come on your face, if you don’t mind.”

“Be my guest,” Jaehwan answers, wicked, wicked, _wicked_ , and opens his mouth eagerly for Taekwoon once more.

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon begin to move carefully, the initial sensations making Hakyeon bite down hard on his bottom lip and Sanghyuk curse out loud. Their moans mingle with each tandem thrust, not nearly as fast or hard as either one of them would have liked to fuck Jaehwan with but any more than the current pace would mean one of the three of them losing their minds. The raw note in Jaehwan’s voice is back, mouth going slack around Taekwoon as he takes three cocks in all, unbelievably full and revelling in every thrust into his body, and the others realise that this is the sound of Jaehwan going to pieces from pleasure. Taekwoon fucks Jaehwan’s mouth, gone almost mindless, as Hongbin jerks himself off watching the vivid scene before him and listens to the frenzied moans and gasps, watching the play of light over muscles and the sheen of sweat over skin.

Wonsik is taking care of himself as Hongbin is, mesmerized by the slide of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk into Jaehwan’s body and the looks on their faces as they find out just what it feels like to have Jaehwan like this, and he slowly strokes Jaehwan in time with his own cock, Jaehwan almost sobbing at the touch of Wonsik’s hand on his cock pumping him steadily.

Jaehwan can hardly breathe, completely overwhelmed and suffused by sensation like the purest high, and it’s Wonsik’s hand on him that makes him lose it completely as much as he’d like to prolong it all before he gets too sensitive – he spurts uncontrollably over Wonsik’s hand and the futon, his orgasm ripping out of him with a long, low ragged moan around Taekwoon’s cock that turns garbled as Taekwoon speeds up his thrusts into Jaehwan’s mouth, the sound of Jaehwan coming turning him on even more. Both Sanghyuk and Hakyeon cry out at Jaehwan clenching hard around them, unable to hold on any longer; Hakyeon coming first and Sanghyuk following soon after with Jaehwan’s name on his lips until their mingled come is dripping filthy out of Jaehwan, and in a few minutes Jaehwan is covered in it – Hongbin’s on his face, Wonsik’s across his ass and Taekwoon spilling into his mouth, his five boys brought right to the edge and over by the irresistible pull that is everything about him.

Jaehwan swallows and collapses completely spent back into Hakyeon’s arms, the rush of feeling and sound of all of their releases slowly dissipating into the air around the focus of their pleasure – covered in their come and fully sated, sinful and sweet at the same time.

The puppy pile slowly rebuilds, everyone sweaty and come-stained and contented.

“Well, we really did that,” Taekwoon murmurs after a long while, and Wonsik hums his disbelieving assent.

“I suppose you have your answer now, hyung,” Sanghyuk tells him, and Jaehwan stretches wonderfully, luxuriantly against the bodies he’s nestling against. “A Ken gangbang is indeed possible.”

“Good job, friends,” Jaehwan grins, trying to reach everyone to pet them for work well done. “Treasure this. Who knows when you all will get the privilege of having me again?”

“The next time you get smashed?” Hongbin snarks, and Jaehwan tries to spit at him, just because.

“Shut up everybody,” Hakyeon calls out, exhausted to the bone. “Some of us need to rest after high exertion.”

“You can sleep. I need a bath,” Sanghyuk extricates himself, pulling Jaehwan – very naked and very covered in dried come – to his feet as well, Hongbin and Taekwoon standing up to follow until all of them are trooping to the bathroom together and huddling in their tiny shower, rotating to get under the water to wash each other and scrub skin and hair clean like a tiny pack of debauched penguins from the south pole.

“Don’t touch me when we’re naked,” Sanghyuk mock-scolds Taekwoon who’s helpfully rubbing him down with a towel, bursting out into laughter when Taekwoon goes deep red and speechless.

“You do realise we’ve just given Jaehwan ammunition against us he’s going to use every chance he gets,” Hakyeon says casually once they all troop out to the living room again wrapped up in dry towels. Jaehwan beams, proud of himself. Wonsik can’t help but beam back.

“Well, apparently someone likes being filled with our cocks in every hole so I’m not sure who’s in the more dangerous position here,” Hongbin answers, deadpan. “Am I right, Jyanie hyung?”

“Ooh,” Jaehwan pretends to shiver, grinning. “Is that a threat, Lee Hongbin?”

“So,” Taekwoon cuts in. “Are we or are we not pretending tonight never happened?”

They all look at one another.

“It’ll be our secret,” Hakyeon ventures. “Just for us.”

“Well, duh,” Sanghyuk can’t stop himself from saying, and gets a neckchop. “As if we could tell anyone else about this.”

“That’s sad. I feel like more people need to know how amazing I am,” Jaehwan shakes his head, disappointed with the state of the world. Wonsik privately agrees.

“I think we should all shut up and go to sleep now,” Taekwoon says firmly before any new nonsense starts up. “We can clean up the living room tomorrow.”

“Before we go I’d like to say,” Jaehwan begins seriously, “that I hope all of you can go on to lead fulfilling lives even if you never get to fuck me again. There are other fish in the sea and while they may not have quite as nice an ass as I do-”

“Oh my god, enough for one day,” Hakyeon shoves him in the direction of his room.

*


End file.
